redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MERLOCK/Art Requests
Picture Request by Vesper!! (lol, I wanted to do that) kk...uh...I'll begin : *Name - Vesper the Brisk *Gender - Female *Species - Wildcat *Eyes - Dark Brown (almost black) *Fur Color - Gray :*Strip Color - Black *Outfit/Outfit Color - A beige tunic with dark brown leggings. A black wide belt around my very skinny (practically can see ribs) form. (You can add a brown hooded cape, doesn't matter to me, because I can't choose!) *Shoes - Simple sandals. *Weapon - A long bowie knife in a pale red thingamajig. *No Hair *No Background *Extras - A silver hoop-earring in her right ear; plus a long scar on her neck. Tell me if you need anything else! [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!''']] 22:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) FM's two pics (copy-pasted from Richard's Talk Page) could you draw a male weasel named Torn, and Kalyndee the blue hordes weasel? Kalyndee is blue, (duh) with a lighter blue underbelly and a black tail tip and wears a white tunic with a green belt. she has navy blue eye. her position is she's leaning agianst Torn, lazily, one elbow on his left shoulder and grinning up at the veiwer of the picture as htough to say (wassup?), her other paw is holding a sword handle, and hte blade tip is scratching the surface of the dust, like she's not really trying to hold onto it and's just letting it drag on hte ground. Torn has his arm dangling by his side looking as though he couldn't care less about whats happening. he wears a pair of black pants and a white belt, and has a red scarf wrapped around his neck... he isn't wearing a tunic. he is a light brown with a off white underbelly. he has three scars on his right arm as though he was scratched by a wolverine (which he was) and he has a long jagged scar running from his left shoulder to his left hip displaid across his chest. his left shoulder and left wirst are covered in smaller scars... he also has a scar over his left eye... Tara Ferretwarrior I wear: * a green tunic with silver trim that has only one sleeve * a grey Green Cape with hood * I have purple eyes and three scars on my right cheek * For my fur color and design, go to the link on the top of my page * My weapons are a large bone bladed scimitar and three daggers, plus a bow and arrows "Smooch commision" (lol)finally! Snowpaw Keeneblade & Darryle Treeflash Snowpaw is a female squirrel. Her fur is reddish-brown, except for her left paw, which is white. She is short for her age, which is 18-23 seasons. Her weaponry consists of a sling, dirk, and throwing knife. The dirk and throwing knife are not in sheaths. Her clothing is loose and a little ragged. It is a blue dress with a black belt. She is not wearing shoes. Her tail is a little larger than most squirrels'. Darryle is a male squirrel of a similar age as Snowpaw. His fur is a darker brown than Snowpaw's, and he is dressed in a brown tunic, belted at the waist with a darker brown belt. Stuck in the belt (again, no sheath) is a hand-and-a-half broadsword. He has a scar across his right shoulder. They are standing facing each other with their arms wrapped around each other, and they are (You guessed it,) kissing. Their eyes are closed. Thanks for your patience with my "getting around to it!" --The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 23:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fox cubs There are two (hence the plural) a girl and boy, brother and sister. They're around the same height and are both around 13. Riplar(the boy) is black with green eyes and a tattered light brown tunic with a blue belt. He is wielding a sword and is facing the picture and the left at the same time. He has a defensive scared but determined look. Selra(the girl) is orange/gray/red with blue eyes and a tattered dark green tunic with a red belt. She is also wielding a sword and facing the fron and the right at the same time. She has a defensive scared but determined look. If you do backgrounds, then they are in a clearing of a darkish forest, with a dark cloudy sky(which makes the forest dark). If not it's fine. Thanks!!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My Character Could you do one for me? Name: Frilla Swiftree Species: Squirrel Gender: Female Appearance: Blackish-brown fur, deep green eyes, wears Black tunic & darker gray cloak a broad black belt around waist(Over cloak) and two brown straps over each shoulder to hold weapons. Weapons: Two sheathed sabers strapped to back(over cloak) in a crisscross, a handle sticking above both shoulders for easy reach, five throwing daggers in belt, four more throwing daggers in straps across chest, Other: Has braided band around left wrist and white scar running diagonally from right side of forehead over left eye and cheek and ending just below the jaw line, and wearing a necklace of assorted teeth, And maybe have her twirling a dagger, with a bored expression Thanks!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 13:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Melody and Raz Corath Raz Corath: light brown weasel with a white underbelly,and hazel eyes. he wears a brown highlanders cap with a ravens feather and a red plaid kilt and a thick leather belt. he has two buckleless straps around his chest in an X and has two samuri swords hooked on his shoulders by the straps. Position: grinning roguishly and pressing his cap over his eyes with two fingers. (he does this when he's embarrased or trying to be funny) Melody: light reddish brown furred weasel with large green eyes and freckles. wear a greyish brown (color known as Taupe) sleeveless tunic with blue around the collar and nonexistent sleeves, and a blue buckleless belt. she isn't holding a weapon. Position: giving Raz a playful shove and laughing slightly.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC)